


Hot

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: There's trouble with the car.





	Hot

Mulder leant against the hood and wiped his brow. His tee stuck to his torso like cling wrap. What the hell was he doing? It was hotter than hell, there was a fucking dog figure-of-eighting his legs and all he could see was Scully fanning herself in the passenger seat with an old copy of the Lone Gunmen, chest and cheeks pink, brow furrowed, lips parted. From the lack of water in the reservoir and the stink of burning, he guessed the radiator was fucked. The plane was probably banking already, his temper risen at the same rate as the thermometer. He was all out of water and his fucks had left the building around the same time as Elvis.

“Do you need any help, Mulder?”

Her tone was languid, unhurried. “I’m doing fine,” he replied, fishing out his phone, frantically Googling Car Mechanics for Dummies Who Didn’t Have a Fucking Clue How to Tell a Piston from a Crank Shaft.

“I’ll call Roadside Assistance,” she said, pushing the door open with her bare foot. He watched her pointed toes and pulled at the neck of his tee. The dog, her dog, leapt up onto her lap. “Come back inside,” she said. “It’s cooler.”

Hell is cooler, he thought. He slammed the hood shut and slunk back into the driver’s seat. “Sorry, Scully.”

“S’okay.” She squeezed his thigh and gave him a sorry smile.

“S’not,” he said. It wasn’t. This was supposed to be a getaway. A break. A chance to unwind. The dog jumped into the back seat and curled into a panting ball of fluff. “I’ve fucked it all up again. Even the dog is judging me.”

“The dog is not judging you. Daggoo does not judge.”

“Daggoo looks as judgey as Skinner. Those eyes peering at you, mouth shut, jaw clenched, just waiting for you to drop the ball again.”

She squeezed his leg harder. “Daggoo is not Skinner. I mean look at all that hair. You couldn’t mistake one for the other.” Her mouth found his and their faces fused for a hot minute. “Besides, there’s no way I would have invited Skinner on this trip.” Her tongue pushed his lips open and she tasted of salt and lost opportunity.

“How long until the recovery vehicle gets here, Scully?”

She looked at her watch. “Just long enough,” she said and he decided that getting hotter was probably worth it.


End file.
